


It's True, I Was Made For You

by Jenstra_SwanQueen



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenstra_SwanQueen/pseuds/Jenstra_SwanQueen
Summary: I don't own any of the characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.

“Jane!” Maura kicked her shoes off after letting herself into Jane’s tiny apartment. Other people probably thought that it was strange that Jane and Maura had given each other keys to their own respective places. Neither of them had any kind of reference point for what was normal in a friendship like theirs and what wasn’t. Was it normal between friends to have keys to each others’ apartments? Is it normal to share so many casual touches as these two do? All the cheek and forehead kisses? All the hands on the lower backs, the extended hugs?

            “Maura! Are you listening to me?” It turns out that no, Maura wasn’t listening to Jane. Jane took Maura by the shoulders and gave her a slight shake. “Maur, is everything okay?”

            “What? Yes. I’m fine. Just lost in thought is all.” Maura Isles. Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. At a loss for words. Jane immediately began to worry; something has happened to her best friend and the woman she loves and Jane needs to get down to the bottom of it.

            “Maura. Hives.” Maura physically deflates at these two words. She didn’t want to talk about this right now. She had been stewing about this all day, though she was trying to make sure that no one would be able to guess that something was on her mind. They had just finished the case where a girl was murdered during Fleet Week. Giovanni, Jane’s childhood… friend, for lack of a better word, had asked Maura out on a date, to which she had regrettably accepted. After that, Jane had to pretend to be Maura’s girlfriend. It had really gotten her thinking. But then Jane asked if Maura wanted to sleep with her and that clinched the deal. Now all she could think about were the times that she had seen Jane naked. Showers, changing her clothes. She really did want to sleep with the glorious detective.

            “I… I have feelings for you,” She could tell Jane was about to say something. “Before you interject, I have feelings for you more than a friend.”

            “I know. I’ve known since we went undercover at that lesbian bar.” When she got a look at the Rack of God. That was an evening that Jane would never forget. “You know, when you shoved your tits in my face? Yeah.”

            Maura’s jaw dropped. Only Jane could be so ineloquent during a serious conversation. Jane made a snap decision and crashed her mouth to Maura’s. The blonde seemed hesitant for a split second then return the kiss with more enthusiasm than even Jane would have expected. Jane deepened the kiss and begged for entrance to the gorgeous blonde’s mouth. Maura parted her lips immediately, moaning as she tasted Jane for the first time.

            To even her own surprise, Jane pulled away first. Both women were panting, trying to quell the desire and arousal that coursed through them. Both wondering why Jane stopped. Jane didn’t even know why she had stopped, but she knew it was important. All she could think about was picking Maura up with her legs wrapped around the tall, strong brunette, carrying her to the bed and passionately making love to her all-night long.

            “I… I don’t… I don’t know why I stopped. Are you okay?”

            “I’m way better than ‘okay’, Jane. I had no idea you felt the same way. I’ve been worrying about this all evening, since we left Gio’s shop. I’ve been worrying that you didn’t feel the same way that I did, that I would’ve cost us our friendship. I’m so relieved that this wasn’t all in my head.” She stopped, eyes downcast, the rosy tint of embarrassment evident on her face. The fact that Jane had been causing Maura all this anxiety broke her heart. She cupped Maura’s cheeks.

            “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Maur. I love you so goddamn much that it scares me and I’ve been trying to cover it up. It never worked. All I want is you. Forever.” When Jane finally looked up, she noticed that Maura had tears in her eyes. Maura had melted. She’d never found someone who understood her so completely, let alone someone who loves her the way Jane does. At this point, she was just so filled with emotion that she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

            “No, no, no. Why are you crying?!” Jane worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she reached out to Maura.

            “I’m okay. I just love you so much and I’m moved that I could’ve found someone that understands me so completely and would still be able to love me the way you do. It really warms my heart. But not literally, metaphorically.” At that last part, Jane had to laugh through her tears. Maura’s small speech had moved Jane to tears; she took for granted just how alone Maura always felt. It was too much. She scooted over and pulled a sobbing Maura into her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing! Thank you!


End file.
